Er, Happy late Birthday?
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Denmark misses Norway's birthday... by a long-shot... Will he ever be capable of getting back onto Norway's good side? And if so, how?


**AN: GAH I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED NORWAY'S BIRTHDAY! I'M SO SORRY, NORWAY!**

**Norway: Uh... Okay?**

**Anyway, in a sad attempt to makeup for the fact that I missed it by three days and because Norway is my second favorite Hetalia character, I wrote this for him! Enjoy, and let all DenNor fans fangirl!**

* * *

><p>"…And then he was just staring at me like- GACK!"<p>

Denmark's sentence was cut off as Norway put him in his signature "Norwegian Stranglehold"… which was basically attempting to choke him using the Dane's tie as a noose. "So… where were you yesterday, hmm, Denmark?"

Norway's voice was colder than ice, and Denmark stopped struggling to get away. "What – are – you talking – about?" he wheezed out. "Oh, just something I thought that even you with your thick skull could remember… But I guess not." Norway now sounded slightly hurt, and the grip on Denmark's tie loosed a bit. "What? What did I miss?" Denmark asked, having a rare feeling that he had done something very, very bad. Norway snorted. "Why, only the most _important day of my life_," he growled, and Denmark could've sworn that the ends of his eyebrows tilted upwards. "You… you missed my birthday… I thought I was your best friend…?

Denmark gave a gasp. "Oh- oh! I'm sorry, Norge, it completely left my mind! Here, I'll try to make it up to you –!" he exclaimed, jumping up. But Norway shook his head and pushed him back. "No… If I'm really not important enough to you for you to remember it, then I don't want to stay around with you…"

Great. He really sounded hurt. "But it was a simple mistake! It slipped my mind, really, I-"

"Save your breath, it's not going to do anything," Norway muttered, before turning around and walking off. "Norge…" Denmark whispered, before turning to the people he had been sitting with. "Excuse me, will you? I need to go help my… friend."

Okay. Norway was more than that to Denmark. But that didn't matter right now, right now Denmark had to think up something to make Norway – the person he cared about the most in the entire world – feel better. And that meant talking to his awesome friends.

* * *

><p>"DUDES! AMERICA! PRUSSIA! WE HAVE A STATE OF EMERGENCY HERE!" Denmark yelled into the phone. "Seriously, what's up, dude? You sound totally upset about something!"<p>

"Yeah, did something unawesome happen to you?"

"I missed Norgie's birthday!"

"…Oh."

"What do I do? I want to make up for it somehow…"

From over the phone, Denmark heard America and Prussia laugh. "Hey, dude, YOU'RE the one who knows Norway the best. What does he like? I'm sure you can think of something!"

"…Well, he does like boats…"

"I have and awesome idea!"

* * *

><p>Norway walked through the door of his home… only to be greeted by the biggest surprise he had ever gotten since Denmark had picked him up. But that had been to save him from Germany's bombs in World War II. "What… is… this…"<p>

"It's a boat!" Denmark whooped, and indeed it was. It was only a rowboat, suitable for a few people, but… It was amazing. It looked newly polished, and had a Viking style head and tail on it. Just beneath where the oars would go were two round shields, both with the Norwegian flag on them. On the front side of the boat was the name "Spirit of Norway", and another Norwegian flag was painted next to it. "It's – It's amazing!" Norway exclaimed, stunned. Denmark shrugged. "Eh, it's not that special. I got the boat from Prussia, since he never used it. Sweden gave me the tail; it was meant to be a table leg but the measurement was slightly wrong. The head I made myself, and I polished the boat and painted the shields, but that's about it. Oh, and America gave me the name," Denmark admitted, sighing. "But… why go to all this trouble…?"

Norway was still confused. But across from him, the Dane only laughed. What? All this? For you, it's nothing. I just wanted to make you something because I forgot your birthday…" Denmark trailed off and his eyes left Norway.

Norway sat down inside the boat, testing it out. It was surprisingly well made, and he still couldn't believe Denmark had gone to all thee trouble of getting it for him. "I really like it."

Denmark looked back at him. "Great! But… do you forgive me?" he asked, and gave the puppy eyes. Oh, no. Not the puppy eyes. "Okay… I guess I forgive you…"

* * *

><p>Later, Iceland came to the house to give his brother (Though he would never admit it) something he had forgotten to give on Norway's birthday (Yeah, he had bought two gifts, so what?). When he reached the door though, he heard something like this…<p>

"So, want to go for a midnight trip in that thing?"

"I said I forgave you, I didn't say I wanted to do something like THAT."

"Oh, come on, Norge, why not?"

"Because."

"Hmm… What's this for, anyway?"

"AH! AH! DON'T! DON'T TOUCH THAT-!"

"Aw, is Norgie sensitive?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HAIRCURL!"

Iceland stood there a second, stunned, before flushing heavily. "I'll come back later…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Guess who he's talking to on the phone! (Awesome trio, for teh hintz)<strong>

**Also, I can't believe I wrote that last bit with Iceland. Norway would disapprove. Let us firmly hope that his curl isn't REALLY like the Italy brother's curl... and that if it is, Denmark never finds that out...**


End file.
